


The Brad That Came to Dinner

by getpitchslapped



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-18
Updated: 2013-02-18
Packaged: 2018-04-01 00:30:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3999082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/getpitchslapped/pseuds/getpitchslapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca and Chloe meet Aubrey and her new boyfriend for dinner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Brad That Came to Dinner

“Beca?” Chloe called, exiting the bathroom, robe-clad and towel-drying her hair. 

She was met with silence.

“Beca?” She poked her head into their shared bathroom. Her girlfriend wasn’t in there.

“Beca?” She tried the kitchen. Nothing.

“Beca?” Chloe said again, walking into their living room. She finally spotted the brunette, crouched behind their loveseat. “Beca, what the hell are you doing? We’re supposed to meet Aubrey in an hour.”

“Really?” Beca said, standing. “I could have sworn you said we were playing hide-and-seek.”

“That is  _not_  what I said and you know it.” Chloe crossed her arms and tried to look stern.

“Does this mean I win?”

The redhead blew a stream of air out of her nose and turned to leave the room. “Get dressed.”

“I  _am_  dressed,” Beca said. “You’re the one who isn’t dressed.”

“You are not going to meet Aubrey and her boyfriend in sweatpants,” Chloe said, pointing her finger at her girlfriend.

“But—”

“But nothing,” Chloe cut her off, turning to leave once again. “Come on, I’ll let you help me get dressed.” She threw a wink over her shoulder and headed down the hallway, smirking when she heard the pounding of footsteps behind her.

* * *

Chloe parked her car in the lot of the restaurant they were meeting Aubrey and Aubrey’s new boyfriend at. Pulling her keys out of the ignition and turning to unbuckle her seat belt, she noticed that Beca had her head tipped back against the headrest, eyes closed.

“Beca, we’re here,” Chloe said, poking the brunette in the shoulder. When she didn’t react, the redhead flicked Beca’s shoulder and said louder, “Beca!”

“Shh, I’m sleeping,” Beca deadpanned, not opening her eyes.

“Get out of the car, Beca.”

The brunette finally opened her eyes and turned to face Chloe. “Have you no respect to the sleeping?”

Chloe sighed, annoyed. “One.”

Beca snorted. “Really?”

“Two.”

“I’m not five.”

“Three.” A beat of silence passed, with Chloe staring forcefully at her girlfriend. After a moment, Beca opened the car door and got out with a huff.

Chloe smiled.

* * *

“ _That_  is Aubrey’s boyfriend?”

Chloe looked up. Aubrey was hurrying across the lobby of the restaurant, pulling with her a muscular, deeply tanned, oh-my-hair-looks-this-perfect-naturally dude. 

“Hi!” Aubrey called, pulling Chloe in for a hug. The blond tried to wrap her arms around a stiff Beca, who gave an awkward half side-hug in return. She then grabbed the hand of her male counterpart, pulling him next to her. “Chloe, Beca, this is Brad.”

Beca snorted. “Seriously?” Chloe elbowed her in the ribs. Beca pinched her arm in return.

“Hi, I’m Chloe,” the redhead said, shaking Brad’s hand. “And this is my crass and obnoxious girlfriend, Beca.”

Brad laughed, smiling at the two. “Crass and obnoxious?”

“Only on a good day,” Beca said, accepting a handshake.

“You must have a lot of good days,” Aubrey joked.

“Just when you’re around, Aub,” Beca said. “You always put me in such a good mood.”

“Glad to be of service.”

“Chloe, party of four?” The group turned to see the hostess, holding a bundle of menus in her arms.

“That’s me,” Chloe said, stepping forward to follow the woman.

“Right this way,” she said, smiling.

After they were seated and perusing the menus, Chloe cleared her throat. “So, how did you two meet?”

“At the law firm,” Aubrey said entwining her fingers with Brad’s and smiling at him. 

“Aubrey was an intern for my dad,” Brad said. “He owns the firm.” Chloe could practically head Beca rolling her eyes next to her.

“Brad asked me to get coffee with him one day, and it sort of went from there,” Aubrey said, looking lovingly into Brad’s he-must-be-wearing-colored-contacts blue eyes. Brad kissed the tip of Aubrey’s noise. Beca gagged audibly.

“ _Beca_ ,” Chloe hissed, whacking her girlfriend on the knee under the table.

Beca blinked innocently. “Oh, I’m sorry. Was that crass or obnoxious?”

“Very. Much. Both.” Chloe said through clenched teeth. Luckily, their waiter chose that moment to take their orders. 

“And a round of tequila shots,” Beca said under her breath as their waiter walked away.

There was a moment of slightly-awkward silence before Aubrey spoke. “Beca, are you still doing that DJ thing?”

“DJ thing? It’s a lot more sophisticated than that—” The brunette was cut off by a kick from Chloe.  "I mean, yes. I am still doing that… DJ thing.“

Aubrey smiled smugly. "Brad’s dad is buddies with a music producer in Hollywood.” Her smile grew as Beca’s eyes widened.

“Yeah,” Brad said nonchalantly. “They met in college. He thought he wanted to be lawyer before he got into music.”

“Wow,” was all Beca could say. Chloe grinned at Aubrey.

“I could totally hook you up,” Brad offered. “Aubrey played me some of your stuff. It’s awesome.”

Beca ducked her head bashfully. “That would be awesome. Thanks.” She paused. “Wait, Aubrey played you some of my stuff?”

Aubrey reddened slightly and shrugged. “It’s pretty good.”

“Pretty good? Admit it, Aubrey. I’m the shit.”

Aubrey rolled her eyes. “I’ll admit that you’re talented. That’s all you’re gonna get.”

“I think you’re the shit,” Chloe said, nuzzling into Beca’s next. “You’re my shit.”

“That is not at all endearing in any way. Never say that again.”

“It suits you,” Aubrey joked, laughing when Beca glared at her.

“Do you really want to start with me, Aubrey?” Beca challenged with a half-smile.

“No!” Chloe and Brad said at the same time.

* * *

That night, Chloe and Beca lay in bed, arms and legs entangled waiting for sleep to come.

“You had a good time,” Chloe said.

“Are you asking me or telling me?” Beca said, looking at the redhead.

“Telling you.”

“Yeah, sure, whatever.”


End file.
